


In the Hands of Love

by CrimsonDevola



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Age Difference, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Sweet, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDevola/pseuds/CrimsonDevola
Summary: Tony never once imagined that everything he longed for, would finally come to him in the shape of a teenage boy.*A sequel to 'Another Year, and Then Forever'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone ❤  
> Thank you so much for all the love that encouraged me to write a sequel to my fic [Another Year, and Then Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894883/chapters/34496370).  
> Here I served you more Starker love. :)

 

.

.

 

_‘You could have saved us.’_

_‘Why didn’t you do more?’_

_‘I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.’_

_‘This could have been avoided if you hadn’t played with something you don’t understand.’_

_‘Stark is… he’s a sickness.’_

_‘I’m the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it.’_

_‘I saw them all dead.’_

_‘The whole world, too. Because of me.’_

_‘You murdered him. In Sokovia.’_

_‘You think you fight for us? You just fight for yourself.’_

_‘Who’s going to avenge my son, Stark? He’s dead… and I blame you.’_

_‘Did you know?’_

_‘I didn’t know it was him.’_

_‘Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘He’s my friend.’_

_‘So was I.’_

 

 

Tony hunched forward, covered his ears with both hands, tried to block out unwelcome memories. But those voices echoed inside his head, inside his own mind. He couldn’t get rid of it.

He fell to his knees. His chest hurt and every breath caused him pain. Flashback flickered before his eyes. He winced as he remembered the moment Steve smashed the shield into his arc reactor. He shook his head violently to chase the image away.

He struggled to get up only to collapse back on the ground. The weight of guilt, of his mistakes, of lives he couldn’t save, of betrayal, pressed down on him, crushing him like heavy rock.

It became too much and his surroundings shattered. Darkness swallowed him. He was falling down under the force of gravity. With one last desperate attempt to save himself, he blindly reached out, grasping for lifeline.

 

“Mr. Stark!”

 

Much to his surprise, someone caught his hand.

 

 

*

 

 

Tony startled awake.

 

_…Just a dream?_

He abruptly sat up on instinct. His skin was so cold. Panic threatened to rise up as he was on the verge of shivering. But when he turned and saw a bundle on the other side of his bed. He let out a quiet laugh.

The tension left him all at once.

He was freezing just because Peter stole all the blanket again. The boy slept soundly in a warm, big cocoon, leaving Tony exposed to cool air.

He shook his head, but couldn’t feel even the slightest hint of annoyance. He just got up, looked for spare blanket in the closet, and brought it back to bed.

He stared at his baby. After three months together, Tony knew better than anyone that Peter wasn’t a good bedmate. The boy was a blanket thief. He tended to sprawl in all directions, and was such a kicker in his sleep. Tony still wondered. How could Peter sleep in that tiny bed at his home? Tony’s massive bed didn’t seem to have enough space for this spiderling. He almost kicked Tony out of bed sometimes, and considering Peter’s exceptional strength, it wasn’t exaggerated when Tony asked himself if he should sleep in Iron Man suit instead of his pajamas.

It’s weird, so utterly weird that he wasn’t annoyed about it, not at all. Quite the opposite, he thought everything Peter did was so endearing. Peter had become his only source of happiness, the reason of his smile and laughter these days.

 

_“Mr. Stark, I… I love you.”_

 

Peter’s shaky voice still rang in his ears. He heard it in the dark, in the dream, in the silence of his room. Tony had a hard time believing it really happened, that this innocent little baby confessed his love to him. But when he felt the weight on the other side of his bed shift, he knew it wasn’t just his imagination.

Peter was all he had ever wanted, all he’d ever dreamed of. He’s lovely, brilliant, and kind, definitely the best thing that walked into his life with so much love to give. Tony never once imagined that everything he longed for, would finally come to him in the shape of a teenage boy.

The boy came to his rescue. His confession saved Tony. A hand that reached out when Tony needed something to hold onto. That hand still looked so soft and small, regardless of the superpower Peter possessed.

Peter’s face looked serene. One foot poked out from under the blanket, showing that silly Iron Man sock he wore. Tony reached out to take Peter’s hand in his. A hand that caught him in the dream.

He closed his eyes, slipped back to slumber with a smile on his face.

 

 

******************************

 

 

Tony didn’t look up from his workstation when he heard someone enter the lab, knowing who that was. He focused on fixing the wire on Peter’s Spider suit.

“Tony!”

The boy enthusiastically rushed to his side, threw his backpack on lab table and hugged him from behind.

“I miss you so much.” Peter whined, nuzzled his face against Tony’s neck.

“Baby, you stayed over last night and just left for school this morning. You have been away for less than eight hours.”

“Really? It feels like eight years for me.”

Tony laughed softly, turning around to peck his baby on the lips. He pulled away, but Peter wouldn’t let him go until he gave him a proper kiss.

He was happy to do so, and their greeting kiss turned out to be messier than appropriate as they eagerly sucked each other’s lips until it left them breathless.

 

Things hadn’t changed much since they actually got together. Only added more physical affection into their usual routine. They kissed a lot, or holding each other when they needed some cuddles.

And that was it. No lust involved just yet. Tony didn’t expect he would have something new to learn about romance at this age. But here he was. Feeling like having juvenile crush once again. It’s the first time he truly experienced a relationship that was so simple, and yet so sweet. It’s good to take a break from too many complex issues in his life, just let himself revel in the comfort of Peter’s presence.

He turned to the boy who sat beside him, doing his homework, and noticed a fresh scratch on Peter’s right hand.

“What happened to your hand?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I tried to pet a street cat. It seemed she disliked me.”

“Let me see.”

Tony took Peter’s hand and examined the wound. It’s just a small scratch that would be gone in no time. But seeing red mark mar his boy’s skin still bothered him anyway.

“It doesn’t hurt, Tony. I’ll be more careful.” Peter eased his concern. “And hey, I’ve got this!”

He pulled out a package of adhesive bandages from his backpack. Of course, it’s Iron Man’s hot rod red theme. Tony helped him press one on his hand. As he looked at Peter’s boyish grin, he bet the boy would not take it off even after his cut already healed. A stereotype fanboy indeed. Tony didn’t quite get why Peter was still obsessed with every stuff related to Iron Man, when he had the real, breathing one right in front of him.

But Tony wasn’t going to complain about it. Peter was cute this way, he didn’t want to ruin his fun. 

Tony caressed the boy’s hand and he joked. “You don’t happen to get some cat power because of this, do you?”

“I ain’t sure about that. I feel like rolling over and meowing until you give me belly rubs.”

Peter jested back, drawing out Tony’s amusing laugh. He kind of wanted to see Peter do that though. But Tony had never categorized Peter as a cat. He was more of a puppy. Having Peter around was like having an adorable little pup who eagerly followed him everywhere with ears perked up and tail waggled. Maybe that’s why the street cat didn’t get along well with him.

“Wanna rub me? I won’t bite. I’ll be good.” Peter asked, playfully batted his eyelashes.

Tony hummed, pretended he was considering it. Oh, he very much enjoyed that Peter never let the chance to seduce him slip away. He laid his hand on the boy’s nape, fondled him just to see if he would purr. And Jesus, Peter did.

It required great control Tony hadn’t even known he had, to resist the temptation to make his boy cry out in several kinds of ways. Peter was offering himself on a silver platter, and Tony only watched.

His baby eyed him longingly when he withdrew his hand. Tony took pleasure from desperation in those brown eyes. He knew it’s cruel, driving the boy to the edge and leaving him there unfulfilled. But he couldn’t help being an ass, seeing this pretty baby craving for his touch was such a boost to his ego. He intended to keep it this way for a while, just to prolong this gratification.

No one would believe that a cute little thing like Peter had slept in Tony Stark’s bed for months and still remained a virgin.

Tony cupped Peter’s face in one hand and leaned forward to kiss him. Just a naive touch of their lips with their eyes closed and the moment was perfect. He would never trade these precious feelings for anything.

 

 

******************************

 

 

“Something good happened?”

“What?”

Tony’s head whipped up from the monitor. Rhodey sat on a chair nearby, arching his eyebrows at him.

“You’ve been smiling like an absolute idiot.”

“Just having a good day, is all.”

“Oh, spit it out, man, tell me who made your day so good.”

His friend fixed him with a knowing stare. Tony sighed.

“Why? You don’t think I can make it good on my own?”

“If you told me cheeseburger made your day or something like that, it’d sound more believable.”

“You should’ve been worried if I began to smile because of cheeseburger.” He turned back to his screen. All results from the thorough scan of Rhodey’s legs were filling in. Tony read them carefully to make sure the device that helped his friend walk still functioning well. He wouldn’t allow even a bug to deter it.

“It’s in good condition. But you have to let me know if there’s anything that made you feel even a little bit off.” Tony said.

“I’m fine, feel like I can run a marathon.”

Tony smiled at that and recorded the results of their check-up. When he looked up again, Rhodey was still scrutinizing him.

“Okay, what now?” Tony asked.

His friend smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing. Just surprised to see you’re so happy, and that’s good, Tony. It’s alright if you don’t want to let it out just yet where your happiness came from.”

“You wouldn’t mind that I’m keeping a secret?”

Rhodey shrugged. “It’s better than seeing you brood openly in your lab all day.”

Then he paused. He looked like he hesitated to say something, but in the end the curiosity seemed to win and Rhodey asked

“Is it Pepper? Are you getting back together?”

“Nope, we’re fairly content with being just friends. Besides, she’s better off without me.”

Somehow, saying that out loud didn’t hurt anymore.

“Sorry to intrude. I was just curious.”

“It’s fine.”

Tony waved it off casually. People still assumed it was a sensitive topic when it’s not. So, he understood why his friend quickly changed the subject of their conversation.

“Have you heard anything from Steve and the others? I wonder how they are doing.”

“I haven’t heard any news about them. But I think Vision knows where they are.”

“Should we ask him?”

“I don’t think we should. I believe they’re doing alright. If not, Vis is gonna tell us. I won’t ask him unless necessary. This way I wouldn’t have to lie when Ross tried to pry their exact whereabouts out of me.”

Rhodey nodded his agreement. “I miss the old days. Things were livelier back then. Now it’s just you, me, and Vision. Three could be a lonely number sometimes.”

“Four.” Tony corrected him.

“Ah! Sorry, I forgot we also have one more Spider-Kid. He still ain’t our official member. Why don’t you announce him yet?”

“He’s young. No need to hurry. Let him be a normal boy as long as he wants.” Tony turned to his friend. “And he hates it when you call him Spider-Kid.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, he told me as much. Typical kid hates being addressed as a kid.”

“Let’s stick to Spider-Toddler next time.” Tony suggested with a smirk.

Rhodey burst out laughing. Tony couldn’t wait to see Peter’s face when the boy heard this new title. His grumpy mood when everyone refused to call him Spider-Man was super adorable.

“Where is Peter? He always follows after you around.”

“At home with his aunt. It’s their family day.”

Rhodey nodded and stood up, looking at his wristwatch. “I have to go. Thank you for today.”

“Anytime, dude.”

Rhodey headed for the door, but he stopped and turned back to Tony.

“I have one complaint. Would you do me a favor and tell that kid to stop hanging down from the ceiling? Vision and his issue with doors freaked me out enough. And now there’s this one, scaling on every surface.” He demonstrated funny crawling movement with his hands.

Tony laughed amusingly. “You can’t force our Spider-Toddler to be only on the ground. Get used to it. Peter can do as he likes.”

“You’re the worst mentor.” He sighed and walked out. 

 

 

******************************

 

 

Tony worked alone in his lab all evening. The music he turned on couldn’t brighten up the atmosphere as much as Peter’s laughter did. He missed his baby and thought about making a call. But he didn’t want to interrupt their family time.

May was displeased enough that her nephew stayed with Tony more than staying at his own home. If Tony called and Peter knew he felt lonely, the boy would drop everything and come back to him. That was very unfair to his aunt. Tony couldn’t have Peter all for himself at all times.

He walked into the kitchen to fetch some cold drink. As he looked around the quiet place, it brought the conversation with Rhodey back to his mind.

When he thought about his former friends, he realized that Pepper wasn’t the only one who seemed to be better off without him. The rogue Avengers too, they were in a more advantageous position. Even though being on the run, at least they had freedom. And more importantly, they had one another. He knew the king of Wakanda was helping them, so no need to be concerned about their welfare.

Clint had been placed under house arrest, but it’s also a good chance for him to stay close with his family. Tony could picture the man running around that cozy house, playing silly game with his kids.

Unfortunately, people who stuck with Tony tended to suffer more than they deserved. Every time he saw Vision’s heartsick expression, he felt sorry for him. That’s why he didn’t get angry when the android disappeared for months without informing him. One day Vision might choose his girlfriend and never come back to New York again. But that, too, would be fine. He’d rather be left behind than forcing someone to bear the pain of long-distance relationship.

And Rhodey… everything that had happened to Rhodey was Tony’s fault. It’s on him. He led them into the vain fight. And Rhodey paid the price for Tony’s lack of attention to install War Machine armor with more safety systems.

He wondered, perhaps he was cursed or something. He might pass on the misfortune to people around him.

And now, to think that he even brought one more innocent boy into his mess…

His phone chimed. Tony embarrassingly flinched.

He knew it’s Peter and couldn’t suppress a smile. Was it possible that the boy could sense Tony’s depression? Anyway, Peter was such a savior. Tony threw away the sudden need to get drunk and grabbed a cola from the fridge instead.

He looked at his phone to see what Peter sent to him and arched his brows in confusion. It’s a set of photos from some Tony Stark’s fansite. Those fans captured his smile and his various expressions from some old interview, and described them with funny captions that made his insides cringe.

Tony rolled his eyes. Of course, Peter joined their swooning. He shouldn’t have been surprised anymore.

_‘Look at this gorgeous piece of art!’_

_‘He’s the hottest guy on earth, isn’t he?’_

Peter’s messages popped up, followed with an image, a heart eyes meme.

Jesus fucking Christ, Tony didn’t know how to respond to this cuteness. He had flirted with so many people in both decent and indecent ways. But this was the first time someone ever flirted with him using internet memes.

Peter was so adorable. Tony wanted to suit up and fly to his apartment. He would kiss his baby in front of his aunt, even in front of the rest of the world to show everybody this one was already taken.

But regrettably, that could happen only in his fantasy for a while longer. Because they had talked and agreed that they were going to keep their relationship a secret until Peter finished college.

_‘I want to lick him all over. You think he will let me?’_

Tony grunted at the boy’s naughty words. He sent his reply.

_‘You aren’t allowed to talk dirty, baby boy. I’m gonna spank you for your lewd mouth.’_

_‘OH MY GOD! Please do!’_

Tony chuckled and knew he was doing what Rhodey had just called ‘smiling like an absolute idiot’.

Friday kindly chose the moment Tony drank a mouthful of his cola to speak up.

“Just fuck him already, boss.”

He choked. The drink splattered onto the kitchen counter as he coughed.

“What the fuck, Friday? Who the hell taught you to say that?”

“No one. I just pretend to be your inner voice.”

Before Tony could react to that, his phone chimed again. This time Peter flooded him with as many dirty words as he was able to come up with.

_‘Mr. Stark, sir, I’m a bad boy. Punish me!’_

Tony groaned, buried his face into his palm. Jesus, these two, a horny teenager and the AI who knew too much more than she should have. But if he’s being honest with himself, he must admit dealing with them wasn’t that bad. It’s kind of a refreshment, because he ended up smiling anyway.

 

 

******************************

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

It was almost midnight when Tony came back home with irritable mood.

He got a call for urgent meeting this morning. Someone at Stark Industries messed up things that really pissed the potential investors off. And Tony had to go there immediately to keep everything in control. Wasting his whole day with business and negotiation and all the boring stuff.

He would never find out how Pepper handled these idiot businessmen so well without losing her mind. Only ten minutes into the meeting and Tony was ready to tell them to get the fuck out of here. But Pepper would kill him if he did that.

He had to cross his arms all the time, or he might unconsciously activate his glove and throw everyone out the window in Loki style. He must endure this shit for a little bit longer, until Pepper came back from her vacation next week.

Giving her three months long vacation was a small gratitude for all the hard works she had done for him. She was enjoying her trip around the world. And even though she didn’t tell him who accompanied her, Tony just knew. It’s not hard to guess she’s secretly seeing someone.

Many years of living together gave them the ability to read each other’s thoughts. So, he also knew Pepper never once mentioned about her new date because she didn’t want to upset him. She had been worried that Tony still couldn’t get over their break up. It’s the kindness of her.

And did Tony upset? Nope, not one bit. He was only happy she found someone, and hoped that lucky person would make her the happiest woman in the world.

But to be fair, after everything that had happened, he would never be able to stay this calm without Peter. His baby boy put him back together, keeping him whole and stable. Tony knew himself. If he closed his eyes, he could see it clear as day, what he might become if he had been left alone with his bad coping mechanism. He surely would have fallen to his lowest, drowned this fucked up head in misery and alcohol.

But with Peter’s bright smile shined upon him, he wanted to drown in that sweetness instead.

 

Tony walked into his bedroom and frowned. The sight of empty mattress did something odd to his feelings, something that was indescribable but unmistakably unpleasant. He sat down, running his hand on smooth surface where Peter usually occupied. Since when did he hate seeing well-made, unwrinkled bed? He had become so familiar with rumpled covers and a figure sprawled across it.

He knew he was doomed forever. It wasn’t safe for a man of his age to get addicted to something young and beautiful.

Peter was highly addictive. And Tony was helpless when he saw that smile. He was well aware from the start if he wasn’t careful, he would easily fall for the doe eyes, innocent face that was the complete definition of purity. Tony had just never prepared to fall this hard. 

He wearily got up and went for a shower. Thinking that maybe he might go to his workshop and busy himself with his project instead of getting some rest. Because he was tired but still didn’t feel like he could sleep.

 

He spent half an hour in a nice, warm bath, and changed into comfortable clothes after he finished. When he stepped out of his bathroom, he found Peter sitting on his bed.

“Hello!” The boy greeted him.

“Pete? Shouldn’t you be at your home?”

“I sneaked out.”

The boy gave a sheepish grin as he confessed. Tony shook his head disapprovingly, trying his best to keep the stern look even though he wanted so bad to smile.

“Don’t do this often, sweetheart. Your aunt is gonna be worried.”

“But I miss you. I don’t want to sleep alone. You aren’t happy to see me?”

Peter pursed his lips. Tony knew the boy was making that pouting face on purpose. It’s a trap and Tony walked right into it. He opened his arms. Peter heartily jumped in for a hug.

“I don’t know how to explain when your aunt finds out in the morning that you aren’t in your room.” He muttered with a sigh.

“I’ll tell her an emergency happened, Avengers’ duty or something like that.”

“No! Peter, don’t lie to your family.”

Peter suddenly looked so guilt-ridden. Tony regretted his hard tone. He shouldn’t take it out on his boy. Since the good Captain lied to him big time, he had found deception distasteful, and promised himself to think twice about lying to someone.

He told Peter in gentler voice. “Let’s just be honest. Tell her you’re sorry and that you won’t sneak out at midnight again, okay?”

The boy nodded. Tony pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“And I’m very happy to see you, baby. It’s quite lonely without you.”

That made Peter’s face light up once more.

“I gotta go take a shower. Don’t fall asleep, please wait for me.” Peter said, then ran away and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Tony sat on the bed with his back rested against the headboard, sighing heavily. It seemed he had a bad influence on Peter. The boy didn’t hesitate to lie to his aunt just to be with him. Tony had to take two roles at the same time, a mentor and a lover. It caused a lot of conflict within himself. He must guide Peter through the right path as a good mentor should. But as a lover, he was very tempted to just spoil his baby rotten.

He reached for his phone and occupied his mind with some equations. But the thoughts still easily drifted out of control.

To speak about deception, it bothered him that they were keeping the nature of their relationship from May. Peter suggested they should wait for the proper time. And he agreed because he’s afraid she would disapprove and take her nephew away from him.

He wanted only the best for Peter as much as wanted Peter to stay by his side. And that was ridiculous, wasn’t it? Because Tony definitely couldn’t be the best for his sweet boy.

If words slipped out to the outside world about what they were, Peter’s peaceful life would be ruined. He wanted Peter to enjoy his youth. The precious moment Tony himself didn’t have much chance to appreciate just simply because he was Tony Stark. And he wouldn’t let Peter go through the same fate just because he was in a relationship with Tony Stark.

“Tony?”

He looked up and saw Peter stare at him quizzically. He got lost in thoughts so deep he didn’t notice the boy was out of bath and now sitting beside him in fluffy white bathrobe.

“Are you busy?”

Peter gestured at the long lines of code and equations on the phone in his hands.

“Ah…no.” Tony turned it off and put it down on the bedside cabinet.

“You can keep working. I’ll just be here and not disturb you.”

“I don’t feel like working now. Come here, baby.”

Peter straddled Tony’s lap, leaning in to lay his head on Tony’s shoulder. They held each other close, basking in the warmth of their bodies.

“I can stay like this forever.” Tony said, smiling contentedly.

Peter was also smiling against his neck. He could feel it.

“Tony… do you still have nightmares?”

“Sometimes. But it gets better. Much better than before.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You’ve already helped me more than anyone ever did, baby.”

“But… how? I didn’t do anything.”

Tony chuckled. “All my therapists are gonna cry. They have a lot of tricks up their sleeves. Disappointedly, all of them failed. I know now I only need you here. Your presence makes a big difference.”

Peter’s arms tightened around him. Tony kissed his neck, took in the smell of his favorite soap. Those bad dreams might not completely be gone, but they couldn’t hurt him the way they used to. No matter what the dreams were about or how dreadfully they went on. Peter always appeared in there to save him like a guardian angel. And Tony would wake up to find Peter in his reality as well.

Nothing was capable of helping his battered soul heal as Peter could.

Tony rubbed along the boy’s back. The bathrobe felt soft under his hand, but it wasn’t the clothes Peter usually wore in bed.

“You’ll sleep in this? Where are those funny pajamas of yours?”

“I don’t need them.” Peter replied. Tony heard him inhale shakily for a moment, as if to control his nerve. And then he whispered into Tony’s ear. “I wear nothing under this.”

Tony paused his hand on Peter’s back. His mind quickly visualized the pleasant view of his baby’s naked body.

A hand sneaked up under the hem that covered Peter’s thigh to prove if it’s a tease or not. He found only bare ass and couldn’t stop himself from squeezing it. Peter gasped.

He nudged the boy out of his arms to look straight into those brown eyes, searching for hesitation, for uncertainty. There were no such things in there, just the palpable pleading, begging to be loved.

Tony felt the wall he had patiently built slowly crumble. This was it. The time he surrendered to his primal desire. He wanted to devour this baby and he would.

Tony untied the robe and pushed it down Peter’s shoulders. Taking in the sight that made his dick throb.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Oh, you don’t have to say that. I know I’m kind of… awkward.” Peter looked away and bit his lower lip. “As a superhuman, I’m too small, too short, aren’t I? I look like a kid. I wanna be a cool guy, you know, like Thor. He has such a manly appearance.”

Tony laughed fondly. Peter was cute even with all the teenage insecurities.

“I don’t think so. Yeah, Thor is good, but we have enough of walking muscles around here. I like you this way, sweetheart.”

He cupped Peter’s cheeks and kissed him passionately, sweet and slow at first. But it started to involve more teeth and tongue than usual as his body heat rapidly increased. Peter licked into his mouth the same way a hungry kitten would do. The boy often asked for Tony to teach him how to kiss like a pro. But he never taught him. He preferred Peter’s sloppy kiss, always too eager with too much hunger. But the lack of skill turned him on like nothing else.

Tony laid possessive hands on Peter’s waist, brought their bodies flush together without warning. Peter let out a startled moan as his already hard cock trapped between them.

“Baby boy, always remembers this, you’re so beautiful, so gorgeous. You’re perfection. If someone says otherwise, just tell them to fuck off.”

“I will.” Peter’s voice trembled with excitement. “But now I just want to tell you to fuck me.”

He yelped as Tony abruptly flipped him under. The boy lay flat on his back, looking up at Tony with twinkling eyes. Such a naughty baby.

“What did I say about you talking dirty?”

“Are you gonna spank me now?”

Tony groaned.

“Your mouth will get you in a lot of trouble.”

“I hope it would get you in me…ah!”

He ground his hips down hard to shut Peter up. But his punishment bit back at him. The friction, the feel of Peter’s hardness rubbed against his own, it’s too much. The thin thread of control he still held on for dear life almost snapped. He kissed the sweet dessert under him, invaded that provoking mouth, tasting, savoring. His right hand ran along well-toned body. Peter was lithe, soft and smooth, but also very strong. Despite the strength hidden underneath, his body was pliant and submitted to Tony without any resistance.

Peter’s legs fell open willingly to provide more space for him. He mewled as Tony kissed down his neck to his chest. Tony took his time sucking those cute nipples until Peter was shivering. When he satisfied with it, he moved lower, kissed the stomach, the belly button, and finally pressed his mouth on the head of the boy’s leaking cock. But Peter winced.

Tony looked up and saw Peter shielding his face with both arms.

“Baby, you alright?”

“My sense… it’s…t…too bright…” He panted.

“Friday, dim the lights.”

Tony ordered and moved back up to hold Peter gently, prying the boy’s arms away from his face.

“Hey, is this better?”

Peter slowly looked around, blinking a few times.

“Yeah…” He nodded and smiled to assure him. “I’m alright. Just get a bit out of control. These feelings… you know I’ve never… it’s new…”

“We can stop here. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No! Please no. It doesn’t hurt. Just my senses flared up. I only need to control them. Please don’t stop. Touch me, touch me there again.”

Tony gave him a tender kiss, swallowed all those cute moans when he reached down and carefully took Peter’s cock in hand. He watched closely for any sign of discomfort. Peter shut his eyes as Tony stroked him.

“Ah… it’s good… Tony…”

He twisted his hand and the boy writhed in pleasure. Tony would like to tease him more, but his own cock was aching.

“You want me inside you, baby? It can be the other way around.” He offered the options, wanted to let Peter choose how they were going to do it.

Peter’s eyes flew open. “You’ll let me be the top?”

“Oh sweetheart, I’ll let you be anything you want.”

The boy’s cheeks reddened. “I… maybe I’ll try that someday. But now I want you to make me yours. I want you inside me.”

And how could he deny that? Tony got up to remove his shirt and pants. Dropping them on the floor without care. He smirked as the boy stared open-mouthed at his dick. He was fully hard now.

Tony took bottle of lube out from the nightstand, then settled himself between Peter’s spread legs.

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

Peter nodded shakily and gasped when Tony’s fingers brushed against his entrance. He inserted one slick finger in, pouring more lube and then two, patiently stretched the tight hole. He had never craved to fill someone up as much as he felt at this moment. It wasn't just his cock calling for release. It’s something deeper, strong desire from his very core to make this baby his, to make him feel so good he would never want anyone else but Tony.

Peter took him up to three fingers with ease. Between wet, filthy sound of his digits dragged in and out, and Peter’s soft moans, Tony heard the sound of fabric ripping. He looked up and grinned at his flushed red baby who had just ruined Tony’s high-priced silk sheet.

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled.

Tony eased his fingered out, gave Peter an affectionate kiss before maneuvered the boy to lie on his stomach with ass up in the air. He knelt behind, coated his cock with lube and slowly pushed in. Peter let out a strangled cry. Tony paused, caressed the boy’s hips soothingly.

“Does it hurt?”

“No…no…don’t stop. Oh my god… keep going… I just… I need to concentrate.”

Tony made his way in as gentle as possible, until he was fully seated. Peter was still panting. He hauled the boy up into his arms, Peter’s back pressed against Tony’s chest. Tony held him protectively and kissed his temple.

“Focus on me, baby. Relax, listen to my voice. You’re doing good, taking me in so well. You’re absolutely perfect, my sweet baby.”

Tony’s voice shook slightly because it’s so hard to stay still. The feel of Peter’s tight heat around his cock was incredibly amazing, tempting him to dive in and take all the pleasure. But his sensitive baby needed to be handled with care.

He waited for Peter to calm down and become less tense, before starting to move. They both gasped breathlessly. It’s so fucking good. Tony tightened his arms around Peter. The boy tipped his head back, rested it on Tony’s shoulder as he moaned. One hand flew back to grab Tony’s ass, trying to push him in even more.

“Oh god… please… Tony…”

Tony thrust into him harder, faster, picking up the pace with every move. They lost themselves in pleasure. Peter was a moaning mess and he made the loveliest sound, sweeter than anything Tony had ever heard.

He held Peter tight against his body. His mouth bit and sucked in an attempt to leave marks after marks all over the boy’s neck and shoulder. Peter would have to wear turtleneck tomorrow to cover his bruised skin. But instead of protesting, Peter encouraged Tony with breathless whimpers, craning his neck for him, canting his hips back to meet Tony’s thrust as the rhythm never faltered. The boy begged for more and more. Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted more bite on his neck or more thrust, he just gave Peter both.

With every slap of their bodies, the feelings soared higher, more overwhelming. The intensity of it shook Tony to the core. Of all the countless times Tony had ever had sex, he never once felt like this before. This wasn’t just an act to sate the need, wasn’t just a fuck for pleasure. This was bonding, binding. He felt like yielding to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to live without Peter ever again.

Tony thrust into him with vigor, going in as deep as he could, drawing out Peter’s high-pitched moans.

“Ah! Tony... I... please... I... ah...ah...”

The words seemed to get lost somewhere, whines and cries were all that came out. But Tony understood what they meant. Peter’s body said it all for him.

“Yeah…yeah baby, let go.”

Tony was so close. Peter’s tight, wet hole gave him incomparable pleasure. Everything about Peter felt so good. His smaller frame fit perfectly in Tony’s arms the same way he fit perfectly in Tony’s life. As if he was born to be here, to be his.

Only with a few more firm thrusts and Peter came. The way he cried out Tony’s name when his whole body shuddered made Tony lose it. His baby didn’t even need a touch on his cock, coming apart just by having Tony buried in him. Tony shot his load deep inside Peter, marked him, claimed him. Peter was his and his alone, his baby, his sweetheart, his everything.

 

 

*

 

 

They ended up lying in each other’s arms, drained but contented. Peter rested his head on Tony’s chest, arm across his torso. Their legs entwined.

“Did I hurt you?” Tony asked, still sounded a bit hoarse.

“No.” The boy answered in feeble voice. “I’m good. We should have done this sooner. I’d never known sex could feel this good.”

“Me too.”

“Really?” Peter raised his head and gave him puzzled look. “I mean… I doubt if I could make it good for you. I don’t even know how to please you.”

“You pleased me in each and every way possible. My sweetest baby, you made it more than good for me.”

Peter smiled brightly at the compliment.

“I love you.” The boy said. He pressed his lips against Tony’s before laid his head back down on Tony’s chest, settled himself comfortably, got ready to fall asleep.

Tony felt something deep in him flutter, he took a moment to realize it’s his heart. The heart that was so worn out he thought nothing could make it alive again. But now it was beating, hard and fast, overflowing with happiness. Peter’s confession always sounded so innocent, so honest and sincere. Tony embraced Peter’s love with complete trust.

He knew he still needed more time to get over his doubts. Not about Peter but about himself. What he ever did to deserve this baby? He doubted was it alright for a heart so pure to be in the hands of a broken man like him.

Looking back at his constant failure to keep good things within his life, he doubted if he could make Peter happy. But he would try to do his best for Peter. He didn’t want to lose Peter. There’s no chance for him to be able to survive another heartbreak if he let the best thing that had happened to him slip out of his arms.

He silently thanked everything, the mysterious power, the deity above, or the fate, whatever it was, for bringing Peter to him. He vowed to protect the love this baby gave him at all cost. Peter was his dearest baby boy. And Tony wanted all of him, needed him in his life.

“Sweetheart…”

“Hmm…” The boy opened drowsy eyes to look at Tony.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Peter was stunned for a moment, then he rewarded Tony with a smile that was as bright as the sun.

 

 

******************************

 

 


End file.
